Bitten
by Annika Jaymes Evans
Summary: A story for Niki1988.


Warnings: Alternate Universe

Time Line: Before the Newborn battle in _Eclipse_.

Author's Note: My first completed Twilight story. Yay. I have other Twilight stories in the works, where I write the main characters. J I might write a sequel or expand this story.

Pairings: Angela/Ben, imp. Angela/Riley, one-sided Bree/Riley

Dedication: Niki1988 (lj) for her birthday.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilightverse or anything pertaining to it. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the people she has given rights to. I am making **no** money off this, written for fun, not for profit.

bitten

By: Annika Cullen

Angela and Ben were in Seattle. They had just left the restaurante where they had dinner when they were pulled into a dark alleyway. They were surrounded by three ghostly pale people with eyes black as coal. Thinking they were muggers Ben pulled out his wallet and held it out to them. He indicated for Angela to do the same with her purse. Not one of the three reached for the offered items. Angela and Ben dropped the items and hoped the three would grab them and leave. That did not happen. The three smiled their teeth shiny, wet and startling white in the scant light. Then they jumped Ben. One stood after a moment, their eyes blood red and made their way towards Angela. Angela scurried away, effectively locking herself in a corner. The other two stood. Angela saw Ben, he looked lifeless, dead. She was so horrified that she couldn't make a sound.

The three took steps closer to her. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her. He had full lips and was pale as the others, his eyes glowed crimson. Her looked at her with what she assumed was hunger, maybe lust. One of the others took a step closer and the new arrival ripped off her hand. Angela couldn't help but gasp at the sudden brutality. He growled, "Mine."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder fireman-style. All the wind was knocked out of her and her glasses fell off. She heard them break as they hit the pavement. Riley ran. Five minutes after he took off Angela was unconscious.

Angela woke up on a dirty mattress in a dusty, windowless room. Her vision was blurry and she felt around for her glasses.

'Your glasses are gone,' a voice came out of the darkness. The voice sparked a memory of hearing them break. He stepped into the dim light coming from the cracks in the walls. Angela gaped at him. While he was handsome, he frightened her. He was deathly pale, crimson eyes that were looking at her in hunger and lust. If he looked like that without her glasses what had he looked like with them, she couldn't remember.

'What are you going to do with me?' Angela asked her voice coming out in a tremble.

He crouched down, 'I haven't decided yet.'

'Please don't hurt me.'

'As I said I have decided yet.' He got up. 'I'll be back. You won't be able to get out so don't try.' In less than a second he was gone, she heard a lock click.

He was gone and she was locked in. She began to cry. Ben was gone and she had been kidnapped. She cried until she fell asleep.

'Where is Riley?' Victoria asked.

'We don't know. He took a human and ran off,' one of the three from earlier answered her.

'What happened, Don?' asked Victoria, it was an order.

'We pulled two people into an alley. One was male, the other female. We killed the male we were about to kill the female when Riley showed. He ripped off Nancy's hand when she reached for the human. He said 'mine' and then ran off.'

'Nancy, Don I want you to alert everyone that Riley is to be killed on sight.'

'Yes Victoria.' They left. Victoria roared. She had picked Riley for a reason and now he had betrayed her, left her.

Riley returned to Seattle. He needed to find Bree. There was no way that Victoria would let her live knowing that Riley favoured the dark-haired vampire. The first he had ever said to Bree was _don't get killed_. He had to make sure she didn't.

'Bree.'

'Riley?' it was clear she was surprised to see him. 'You need to get out of Seattle. I've heard that you're supposed to be killed on sight.'

'Victoria,' growled Riley.

'Victoria?'

'She's the one that made me and ordered me to make all of you,' answered Riley divulging the secret identity of their creator. 'Bree I want you to come with me. Victoria will have you killed if you stay.'

'Okay,' answered Bree. What Riley didn't know was that she'd follow Riley anywhere. Do anything Riley asked of her. She had fallen in love with him in the short time she had been in her new life. He took her hand and they ran off. He made sure they ate and got food for the human.

'I'm taking you to a secret place. There is a human there but she is not to be drunk. Understand?'

'Yes.' She didn't know why Riley had a human and why she couldn't be drunk. What she did know was that she didn't like that it was a girl. She wanted Riley to be hers. They came upon the shack and Riley led her inside.

Angela woke up at the sound of the door opening. In walked the mad from earlier with a dark-haired girl, that couldn't be more than fifteen. She looked the way he did, with pale skin and crimson eyes. 'You came back.'

'I said I would. Eat.' He tossed a plastic packaged sandwich to her.

'Thank you.' She unwrapped the sandwich and began to eat. Once the sandwich was gone he tossed her a bottle of water. She opened it and drank it greedily. 'What are you going to do with me?'

'I'm still undecided. Name?'

'Angela,' she answered not wanting to do anything that might make him hurt her. 'Your names?'

'Riley and this is Bree.'

'What happened to Ben?'

'The human you were with?' Angela nodded her head. 'He's dead.'

'How long are you going to keep me?'

'I've decided what I'm going to do with you.'

'What? Are you going to rape me?' Angela asked her voice high.

'No. I'm going to kill you.' Bree smiled she hoped Riley would share the curly-haired girl, Angela. Angela gaped, she couldn't speak. 'Then I'm going to make you liked me.' Bree whipped her head to Riley so fast that had she been human she would have gotten whiplash.

'What are you doing Riley?' hissed Bree.

'I have a plan.'

'I don't like this.'

'Doesn't matter. I'm doing it.' Riley moved so fast that Angela didn't see his movement. 'This will hurt.' Riley bit her neck on the left side and then the right. He moved to her wrist and ankles. He pushed his venom in but actually drank very little of her blood. She tasted wonderful. Her blood sang for him and manages to resist its siren song.

After he finished, he moved back to stand with Bree as Angela screamed and thrashed. Bree grabbed Riley and kissed him licking the remnants of Angela's blood from his lips. Riley pulled back as quick as he could because Bree was stronger. He looked at her but didn't know what to say.

Three days later Angela stopped screaming and thrashing. Her eyes popped open and she saw the world with her vampire eyes. Everything was different. Her sight was better than she had ever remembered it being.

'I have something for you.'

'What?'

'Drink.' Riley pushed a teenage man to Angela. Angela looked at the boy, he was probably about sixteen. He was enthralled by her. She grabbed him and drained him quickly. He was dead within seconds.

'We're leaving.' Riley, Angela and Bree left the dinky cabin.

'Where are we going?' asked Bree.

'To the Cullens.'

'The Cullens? Aren't we supposed to kill them? Isn't that our mission?' whispered Bree. It was pointless to whisper because Angela heard her all the same.

'Cullens?' asked Angela. The name sparked a blurry memory. She then remembered a dark-haired girl, Belle, no it was Bella. She remembered Bella.

'Why are we going there?' questioned Bree.

'I have a plan.' Riley didn't feel the need to tell them anything.

They arrived at the Cullens large mansion and Riley told them everything. Victoria's plan. About Angela and Ben. Everything.

Riley, Angela and Bree stood in the valley next to the Cullens and the wolves against Victoria and her newborn army.

-finis-


End file.
